Just A Dream?
by Cyber Keju-ma
Summary: Apa jadinya jika seorang gadis cantik berambut pink panjang bernama Megurine Luka kedatangan orang aneh dipagi hari untuk pergi bersekolah bersamanya. Dan lagi, orang aneh itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri yang ternyata menyukainya. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?/Warning: Gaje, OOC, Ancur, Typo(s), berserakan/Request fic from Liveless-snow/One-shoot/RnR pleasee...


**Assalammu'alaikum minna. Saya kembali lagi dan kali ini masih dengan membawakan sebuah fic baru dan ini juga request fic dari seseorang.**

**Fic kali ini juga tidak terlalu berbeda dari biasanya. Yah, mungkin biasa saja. Dan lagi, saya persembahkan fic ini untuk teman saya yang sudah request kemaren dengan pen name Liveless-snow.**

**Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena telah membuat Liveless-snow menunggu terlalu lama.**

**Ya sudah. Kalau begitu langsung aja baca minna.**

**Selamat membaca.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**_Vocaloid & Utauloid__©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc._**

**_Just A Dream? ©Cyber Keju-ma._**

**_Rate T._**

**_GaJe, __OOC, Typo(s) berserakan, Sulit dimengerti, De eL eL._**

**_Don't Like?, Don't Read!_**

* * *

**_._**

_._

_._

_._

_._

Disuatu pagi yang indah, terlihatlah disebuah ruangan seorang gadis yang tengah duduk disebuah kursi yang terdapat didepan meja rias sambil menyisir rambut pink panjangnya. Sepertinya gadis itu baru saja selesai membersihkan dan merapikan dirinya karena terlihat dari penampilan yang tengah memakai seragam sekolah.

Gadis itu berhenti menyisir rambutnya dan kemudian melihat pantulan dirinya disebuah cermin besar yang ada dimeja rias tersebut. Dia tersenyum melihat dirinya yang sudah rapi.

"Sudah kelihatan bagus," ucap gadis itu seraya tersenyum manis.

"LUKA! SEBAIKNYA KAU CEPAT! ADA SESEORANG YANG MENJEMPUTMU!" teriak seseorang dari lantai bawah.

Gadis yang ternyata diketahui bernama Luka itu terlihat sedikit heran. Menjemput? Apa maksudnya itu? Setahunya, belum pernah ada orang yang pernah menjemputnya. Kecuali jika sudah dijanjikan sebelumnya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak pernah membuat janji pada siapapun untuk pergi bersama.

"YAH! AKU SEGERA TURUN!" teriak Luka membalas orang yang meneriakki dirinya tadi.

Luka segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan kemudian berjalan untuk mengambil tas sekolahnya. Setelah itu dia langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dan turun ke lantai bawah untuk melihat siapa yang menjemputnya.

Penasaran? Yah, itulah yang ada dipikiran Luka sekarang. Dia penasaran siapa sebenarnya orang yang menjemputnya itu.

Setelah Luka sampai dilantai bawah, dia melihat ada seseorang dengan rambut yang sama sepertinya. Berwarna pink hanya saja rambutnya itu pendek.

"Luki-nii. Siapa yang datang?" tanya Luka pada orang itu.

"Kau lihat sajalah sendiri. Dia sedang menunggu diluar," ucap orang yang dipanggil Luki tadi.

Mendengar perintah dari orang yang ternyata adalah kakak kembarnya itu, Luka segera berjalan kearah pintu keluar rumahnya. Dia benar-benar ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya orang kurang kerjaan yang menjemputnya itu.

Luka membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Dan alangkah kagetnya dia melihat siapa yang orang yang menjemputnya. Dia melihat seorang pemuda dengan berambut kuning dan ada ikatan kecil dibagian belakangnya. Dan juga matanya yang berwarna biru safir.

"Len! Apa maksudmu datang pagi-pagi kerumahku, hah? Apa kau ini bodoh?" tanya Luka pada orang yang ternyata adalah Len.

"Jadi seperti ini sikapmu kepada orang yang berbaik hati mau menjemputmu untuk pergi kesekolah?" tanya Len kembali kepada Luka dengan nada santai.

Luka benar-benar heran dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya itu. Sebenarnya apa yang Len lakukan? Memangnya Len tidak punya kerjaan lain yang bisa dilakukan sebelum sampai disekolah? Dia rasa Len benar gila.

"Terserah kau sajalah," ucap Luka.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat. Aku sudah menunggu dari tadi," ucap Len kepada Luka.

"Kau sendiri yang melakukan hal bodoh semacam ini 'kan? Aku sama sekali tidak memintamu untuk menjemputku. Dan lagi, apa matamu itu buta tidak bisa melihatku yang sudah selesai, hah?" ucap Luka kesal kepada Len.

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi," ucap Len seraya menyeret tangan Luka dan langsung berlari untuk pergi kesekolah.

Luka hanya bisa pasrah dan kesal dengan tingkah Len. Apa-apaan sebenarnya dia ini, hah? Seenaknya saja melakukan hal bodoh semacam ini. Tapi dia sedikit merasa ada yang aneh dihatinya karena Len memegang tangannya. Tapi sudahlah, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya disinilah sekarang Luka dan Len berada. Didepan sebuah gerbang yang sangat besar. Itu adalah gerbang sekolah mereka. Ternyata mereka sudah sampai ditempat tujuan.

Mereka berdua sepertinyas sangat kelelahan karena terus berlari dari rumah Luka hingga sampai disekolah. Terlihat mereka yang mengeluarkan banyak sekali keringat dan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Luka menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dia sungguh sangat lelah karena Len sama sekali tidak ada berhenti berlari selama perjalanan kesekolahnya.

"Len! Kau hampir saja membunuhku, bodoh!" ucap Luka yang masih terus menenangkan dirinya.

"Kau harusnya berterima kasih karena ada orang yang mau menjemputmu," ucap Len yang terlihat sudah lebih tenang.

Seketika Luka kesal dikatai seperti itu. Apa maksudnya itu? Jelas-jelas dia sama sekali tidak meminta Len untuk menjemputnya. Sepertinya ini adalah pernyataan perang.

"Apa katamu? Aku harus berterima kasih kepada orang yang hampir saja membunuhku? Kau mau mati, hah?" ucap Luka sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat seraya menatap tajam kearah Len.

"Yah, memang harus. Pasalnya aku sudah berbaik hati mau menjemputmu tanpa meminta biaya sedikitpun," ucap Len santai. Sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak takut dengan tatapan Luka.

"Kau–," Luka benar-benar kesal dengan jawaban Len. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Percuma saja berbicara dengan orang yang satu ini.

"Aku ada urusan lagi. Sebaiknya aku ke kelas sekarang. Jaa," ucap Len sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Luka dan kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Kuso!" ucap Luka yang masih kesal. Dan kemudian dia pergi ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luka kini sedang berada dikelasnya dan duduk dikursinya. Wajahnya terlihat seperti sedang kesal kepada orang lain. Mungkin dia masih kesal dengan semua perkataan Len tadi pagi saat mereka tiba disekolahnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Len menyuruh Luka untuk berterima kasih padanya setelah apa yang telah Len lakukan padanya. Padahal yang dilakukan Len itu adalah hampir membunuh dirinya. Berlari dari rumahnya hingga kesekolah tanpa ada istirahat, bahkan untuk menarik nafas sejenak. Dia benar-benar kesal.

"Hei, Luka-nee. Kau kenapa?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disamping Luka.

Luka menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang tadi menanyainya. Kini dia melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut hijau tosca diikat twintail dan sangat panjang. Wajah gadis itu terlihat lebih muda darinya. Ahh, itu adalah teman sekelasnya yang sebenarnya satu tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Miku, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Luka kepada gadis itu.

"Aku hanya merasa ada yang aneh denganmu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Miku –gadis itu– penasaran.

"Aku sedang kelas dengan si kepala kuning bermarga Kagamine itu," ucap Luka dengan wajah kesalnya.

Miku berpikir sejenak mendengar jawaban Luka. Dia menempelkan ujung jari telunjuknya ke dagunya sambil melihat keatas untuk mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Bukankah sahabatnya yang bermarga Kagamine itu ada 4? Dan lagi, semua kepala mereka kuning 'kan?

"Ne, Luka-nee. Bisakah kau memberitahukannya dengan lebih jelas?" tanya Miku lagi yang kembali menatap Luka.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas?" tanya Luka kembali pada Miku.

"Jelas kepalamu! Kagamine yang kau maksud itu siapa, hah? Ada 4 orang Kagamine disekolah kita dan semuanya berkepala kuning," jawab Miku yang mulai kesal dengan Luka.

"Ohh, itu. Yang kumaksud itu adalah Len," jawab Luka.

"Bilang dari tadi," ucap Miku. "Ngomong-ngomong kau ada masalah apa dengannya?" tanyanya.

"Tadi pagi dia datang kerumahku dan hampir membuatku mati saat kami pergi kesekolah bersama," jawab Luka malas.

Miku tersentak mendengar jawaban Luka. Ekspresi wajahnya seketika berubah seakan dia tidak suka jika Len pergi bersama Luka. Yah, dia memang tidak suka itu karena sebenarnya dia menyukai Len.

"Ano, Luka-nee. Sebaiknya kau menjauh saja dari Len dari pada kau harus dibuat kesal terus olehnya. Kau juga yang susah nantinya," jawab Miku seraya mencoba tersenyum kearah Luka.

Mendengar ucapan Miku, Luka berpikir sejenak. Mungkin Miku ada benarnya. Jika dia menjauh dari Len pasti dia tidak akan diganggu lagi. Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan untuk dirinya, bisakah dia menjauh dari Len? Dia merasa seakan menjauh dari Len adalah sesuatu yang mudah diucapkan namun sangat sulit untuk dilakukan.

"Ahh, mungkin kau benar Miku. Aku akan mencoba untuk menjauh darinya," ucap Luka dengan sedikit keraguan.

"Semoga berhasil Luka-nee," ucap Miku kemudian beranjak pergi keluar dari kelasnya.

Luka mengehlas nafas sejenak. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya? Bukankah bagus jika dia menjauh dari Len? Itu bukan hal yang sulit 'kan? Tapi kenapa dia merasa tidak bisa? Mungkin dia perlu menenangkan pikirannya dulu.

Luka bangkit dari duduknya dan kemudian berjalan keluar kelasnya. Dia ingin pergi ke taman belakang untuk menghirup angin segar dihari yang tidak terlalu panas ini agar pikirannya tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

Luka kini sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah yang mengarah ke taman belakang sekolah. Dia benar-benar perlu untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Dia berpikir kalau dirinya sedang mengalami banyak masalah.

Ketika Luka sedang melewati persimpangan koridor, dia melihat ada dua orang yang sangat dia kenal didepannya sana. Kedua orang itu adalah sahabatnya, Len dan Miku.

"Maaf Miku, aku tidak bisa,"ucap Len kepada Miku.

"Tapi Len, aku benar-benar menyukaimu," ucap Miku berharap kepada Len.

Luka yang mendengar mereka berdua sedang serius memutuskan kembali dan berbelok lalu bersembunyi dibalik tembok agar tidak ketahuan. Dia tidak ingin mereka mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Miku. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu. Aku menyukai orang lain," ucap Len.

Luka kaget melihat apa yang ada jauh didepannya sana. Miku menyatakan cintanya pada Len? Jadi Miku meyukai Len selama ini? Dan apakah ini alasan Miku menyuruhnya untuk menjauh dari Len?

"Baiklah kalau begitu Len. Aku mengerti," ucap Miku yang kini mulai menangis dan kemudian berlari menjauh dari Len.

Luka tidak suka dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Yah, dia tidak suka bukan karena Len menolak Miku, melainkan justru karena Miku menyatakan perasaannya pada Len dan dia bersyukur karena Len menolak Miku.

Tapi tunggu dulu, Luka berpikir sekali lagi. Sebenernya apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Kenapa dia bisa berpikir seperti itu? Jangan-jangan dia menyukai Len. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia yakin dia tidak seperti itu. Pasti dia benar-benar sudah gila jika dia menyukai Len.

"Keluarlah Luka. Aku tahu kau ada disana," ucap Len memanggil Luka.

Luka seketika tersentak karena Len menaggilnya. Ternyata Len sudah tahu keberadaannya dari tadi. Dia kemudian segera kelar dari balik tembok dan kemudian berjalan kearah Len.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tahu, menguping pembicaran orang yang menjadi privasi itu tidak baik," ucap Len menasehati Luka.

"A–ahh, se–sebenarnya tadi aku ingin ke taman belakang. Ta–tapi saat aku lewat sini aku melihatmu. Karena tidak ingin ketahuan jadi aku bersembunyi saja," ucap Luka gugup sambil menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Hmm, ya sudah lah jika memang itu yang terjadi. Apa mau dikata," ucap Len pasrah.

Luka masih saja terlihat gugup dengan suasana yang sekarang. Dan kali ini dia gugup bukan karena ketahuan. Melainkan karena kini hanya ada dia dan Len saja dikoridor itu. Tapi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Kenapa dia harus gugup jika hanya berdua dengan manusi menyebalkan seperti Len? Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya?

"Uhmm, a–ano Len," panggil Luka gugup.

"Nani?" sahut Len sambil menatap Luka.

"Apa Miku menyukaimu?" tanya Luka.

"Yah. Lalu?" tanya Len kembali.

"Lalu kenapa kau menolaknya?" tanya Luka lagi penasaran. Dia benar-benar penasaran dengan sebenarnya kenapa Len menolak Miku yang notabene adalah seorang Diva disekolahan.

"Uhmm, Mungkin karena aku sudah menyukai orang lain," jawab Len santai.

"Ehh, ka–kau menykai orang lain?" tanya Luka lagi kaget.

"Iyah. Ada masalah?" tanya Len bingung.

"Ahh, ti–tidak ada. Ha–hanya saja aku ingin tahu siapa gadis yang beruntung itu?" tanya Luka lagi dengan jelas namun dia langsung menutup mulut karena dia keceplosan. "Ma–maksudku yang sial. Ya–yah, sial," jelasnya mengulangin pertanyaannya yang sebelumnya dan sedikit dia membuka tangannya agar suaranya terdengar.

Len benar-benar heran dengan sikap Luka sekarang. Apa ada yang salah dengan gadis pink itu? Kenapa dia bersikap sangat aneh. Atau jangan-jangan...

"Hooohhh, ternyata begitu," gumam Len dengan seringai aneh terhias diwajahnya.

"He–heh, nani?" tanya Luka yang panik melihat seringai aneh diwajah Len.

"Sepertinya aku tahu," ucap Len kemudian berjalan mendekati Luka dan kemudian mendorong gadis itu dengan pelan hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok.

"A–apa ya–yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Luka semakin panik, pasalnya kini dia tidak bisa kemana-kemana karena posisinya sedang bersandar ditembok. Dan lagi kini Len tengah menahan kedua bahunya.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu siapa gadis yang beruntung itu?" ucap Len dengan seringainya yang semakin aneh.

"E–e–ehh, si–siapa?" tanya Luka yang sudah mulai mengeluarjab keringat dingin.

"Bagaimana jika itu kau?" jawab Len dengan melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan kepada Luka.

"A–a–apa ma–maksudmu?" tanya Luka lagi. Keringat dingin sudah banyak bercucuran keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, bodoh," jawab Len yang kini tengah mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Luka.

"Ka–ka–kau ma–mau apa, hah?" Luka terlihat semakin panik dan kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Len sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Aku mau–" ucap Len menggantungkan kata-katanya sambil terus memperkecil jarak antar dia dengan Luka. Semakin dekat dan semakin dengan. Sampai akhirnya dengan berani dia memutuskan jarak antara dirinya dengan Luka dengan–

BRAKKK!

–Tunggu, suara apa itu?

Terlihat disebuah ruangan ada seorang gadis baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya dan sialnya, dia terbangun dengan cara yang tidak wajar. Yaitu terjatuh dari atas kasurnya sendiri.

Gadis itu mengusap bagian tubuhnya yang terasa sakit karena terjatuh. Untuk sejenak dia berpikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga dia bisa terjatuh dari atas kasur yang tadi dia. Ahh, dia ingat sesuatu. Dia bermimpi kalau dirinya sedang akan dicium oleh seseorang. Ternyata gadis itu adalah Luka.

Wajah Luka memerah mengingat tentang mimpi indahnya itu –Ahh, ralat, mimpi anehnya itu. Dia menggelenkan kepalanya. Dia tidak boleh sampai menyukai orang aneh berkepala kuning itu.

Luka kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandinya. Dia harus segera membersihkan dirinya karena sekarang sudah pagi dan dia harus segera berangkat kesekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

Luka kini tengah duduk disebuah kursi yang ada didepan meja riasnya dan terpasang sebuah cermin besar dimeja itu. Dia sedang menyisir rambut pink panjangnya. Dia sudah terlihat rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya yang sudah dia kenakan. Dia menghentikan aktifitas menyisiri rambutnya dan kemudian tersnyum melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin.

"Sudah kelihatan bagus," ucap Luak sambil tersenyum manis melihat dirinya yang sudah rapi.

"LUKA! SEBAIKNYA KAU CEPAT! ADA SESEORANG YANG MENJEMPUTMU!" teriak seseorang dari lantai bawah.

"YAH! AKU SEGERA TU–" kata-kata Luka terhenti menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjil dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya. Seperti sudah mengalami kejadian ini sebelumnya. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan dia pernah mengalami ini. Dan akhirnya dia ingat kejadian ini dan kemudian–

"HEEEEHHHH?"

–dia berteriak kebingungan karena kejadian ini adalah kejadian didalam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai juga ini fic. Huuffftt~ #hela nafas, seka keringat.**

**Ahh, buat Liveless-snow, saya ingin meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena sudah membuat anda menunggu sanagat lama hanya untuk fic abal seperti ini. Dan juga saya ucapkan terima kasih sudah mau menunggu dengan sabar.**

**Icy: Toumitsu-sama, anda jangan terlalu merendah.**

**Ray: Icy benar, Toumitsu-sama.**

**Cyber: Ray, Icy. Kalian tahu sesuatu?**

**Ray & Icy: apa itu?**

**Cyber: saya tidak pernah mengajarkan kalian untuk bersikap sombong. #wajah berwibawa XD**

**Ray & Icy: kakkoi. *.* #pingsan XD**

**Cyber: udah dari lama. XD #dibantai**

**#abaikan dialog orang sinting diatas.**

**Sekali lagi saya ucapkan maaf dan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada Liveless-snow. Dan juga terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah membaca fic ancur yang satu ini.**

**Sampai jumpa dilain waktu.**

**#terbang. XD**


End file.
